


Addictive Temptation.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't conquer your addiction then you must allow yourself to...succumb... to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addictive Temptation.

 

**Title** : _**Addictive Temptation**_

**Rating** :G

**Author** : Pekeleke

**Word Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 318: temptation.

**Warnings** : None

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** : If you can't conquer your addiction then you must allow yourself to... _succumb_... to it.  
 

_**Addictive Temptation.** _

"I refuse to replace my buttons with this... dead worm." Severus sneered, crossing his arms defensively.

Harry frowned  
"You _like_ dead worms."

_"_ Only on potions _,_ Potter! _"_

"The buttons must go. They're too much temptation. I'm addicted...”

Severus gaped.   
"You're _addicted_ to my buttons?"

"They're a challenge. I want to rip them open all the time..."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It takes too long. With the zipper I'll undress you instantly."

"Use a spell, then."

"I'm a hands-on kind of man..."

"I see..." Severus sighed, magically replacing his buttons with the zipper while Harry smiled rapaciously, awaiting his chance to... pounce.

 

 


End file.
